


Maddening attire

by Viraha



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Banter, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Love Bites, Loving Marriage, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Severus Snape, Snarry AUctoberfest 2020, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:14:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27125734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viraha/pseuds/Viraha
Summary: If there was something that irritated Severus to no end, it was Harry wearing his clothes.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 20
Kudos: 302
Collections: Snarry AUctoberfest 2020





	Maddening attire

**Author's Note:**

> A huge thanks to [LilaDiurne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilaDiurne) and to [Anakletos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anakletos) who helped me with this fic. 
> 
> Prompt: Harry always sleeps in Severus' shirts and pajama tops. Due to his lithe build, they are too big for him and reach up to his thighs, but Harry loves how secure and safe he feels in them. His husband pretends to be annoyed.

If there was something that irritated Severus to no end, it was Harry wearing his clothes. 

His husband knew how much Severus cared about the condition of his garments, and yet, punctual as he had never been in his life, every evening Harry would walk around their house wearing only one of Severus' shirts. 

It drove Severus mad. 

It all started one night when Severus, unwisely succumbing to Harry's charm and imploring eyes, had lent him one of his pajama tops. It was too big for him, but Harry had been so happy and had rewarded Severus' generosity in a very pleasurable manner. From then, Harry began insisting that Severus' shirts made him feel more protected, safe, and therefore, Severus allowed him to continue this foolishness. Several weeks later, and pleading green eyes notwithstanding, they were reaching a breaking point. Most of his clothes were reduced to irreparable shreds or were in dire need of a thorough cleaning. And this without counting the ones that had disappeared into thin air. 

If only Harry didn't act like a bloody  _ tease_. 

Severus watched his husband sway his hips in front of his desk, alluringly displaying his naked thighs. The shirt he had donned this evening barely covered his crotch, and yet Harry didn't seem to be aware of how he looked, the little brat. Severus tightened his grip on the quill as his eyes followed the outline of the bite he had etched into his husband's skin only the night before. 

Harry had moaned so beautifully as Severus bit him, splayed out on their bed, flushed and panting, eagerly waiting for what Severus would give him. Later, he caressed the bite reverently as Severus spooned him from behind, still inside him, seemingly delighted at the prospect of going to work with it hidden under his robes. It stroked Severus' ego that even after the wedding, Harry still wanted all the little things that Severus did to quiet his more possessive instincts. At the start of their relationship, Harry could be flustered so easily, bashful, and unsure of himself. Now he encouraged Severus to do even more than what Severus needed, as the discoloring love bite on his neck attested. Harry had begged for it, mindless with desire, and Severus had been more than happy to indulge him. 

"Severus, did you hear what I said?" 

Coming out of his thoughts, Severus shifted in his seat, very aware of the bulge growing between his legs. A quick look at his hand reassured him that he had not, in fact, snapped yet another quill in two. Severus cleared his throat. 

"I was concentrating on this article Harry, do forgive me. Care to repeat yourself?" 

Harry stared pointedly at his untouched journal, but Severus did not give him the satisfaction of an advantage. This was their game, and Severus Snape did not lose without a fight. Not even to his beloved husband.

"I asked you what you wanted to eat for dinner tonight," Harry said, smiling in the way Severus knew was meant to tease him. Severus wanted to bite Harry's lush bottom lip, but he refrained himself with great strength. 

"I thought we established that Tuesdays were for Chinese takeaway," rumbled Severus, watching Harry slowly advancing. 

With a put upon sigh, Harry seated himself on the edge of the desk, curling one hand on Severus' fist and slowly prying it open, intertwining their fingers. 

"Yes, but," complained Harry, stroking his palm, "today I’m in the mood for something more... spicy." 

Severus hummed, clenching his other hand on the arm of his favourite chair. It was a present from Harry for their fourth anniversary, and Severus cherished it with an intensity that sometimes made him wonder about himself, about the person he had become after the war. In those terrible days, if someone had dared to tell him that, three years after the defeat of Voldemort, he was going to marry Harry bloody Potter, Severus would have cursed the nitwit within an inch of their life. Harry's kindness had made all this possible. It was his stubbornness and his unwillingness to leave Severus alone that, in the end, had allowed them to take this path. 

Now, Severus doted on Harry, almost disgustingly so, and yet he couldn't bring himself to care. Has he always been so capable of giving love, so profoundly focused on the happiness of one person? He did not know, but Harry was happy,  _ Severus _ was happy, and so, for once in his life, he didn't question it.

And his lap was one of Harry's favourite spots to rest after his shift at the broomstick workshop, so an appropriate chair was very much a necessity for them. 

"I presume you want to get Indian food, then, brat?" he questioned, relishing the sound their rings made when they touched. 

"I'm not sure..." Harry murmured, spreading his thighs and, in doing so, displaying his bite. Severus could not resist a quick look at it that Harry did not miss, his smile turning more suggestive. "Perhaps we could find something else..." 

Head full of possible more enjoyable venues, Severus felt his control slip. To help ground himself, he gathered all his latent irritation about the deplorable state of his possessions. 

"You could change into your own clothes while you think about it, then. You strut around this house as if you don't own a single item of clothing. I'm rather tired of waking up in the morning and searching for one suitable shirt," snarked Severus, lifting an inquisitive eyebrow.

Harry immediately reared up in indignation. "But you said I could wear them!"

"I did, Harry, but I did not intend for you to destroy every one of them! I've been very patient with you," Harry snorted, "but this is getting out of hand." 

"Come on, Severus! You are exaggerating." 

"Oh, am I? Then let me remind you," he said, dragging Harry onto his lap. To explain his irritation more comfortably for his straining neck, of course. Harry looked satisfyingly startled, and a blush began to colour his cheeks. 

"First, I gave you my pajama top, didn't I, Harry? Do you recall what happened to it?"

Harry looped his arms around Severus' neck, stroking his nape, as Severus' hands slipped under the shirt. 

"Was it the one that we accidentally burned in the fireplace?"

"No, Harry, it wasn't. You thought it would be fun to go into our garden without shoes and slipped into a pool of mud. It was irrecuperable. And the fireplace accident was shirt number five." 

"Ah, yes." Harry sighed, kissing his jaw. "How could I have forgotten about shirt number five." 

Severus harrumphed. "I am very offended that you did. You sprouted nonsense about my abilities to reduce you into a mess for hours. Spectacular, my arse." 

Nestled into his neck, Harry sniggered, placing one kiss on the scar from Nagini. Severus traced the inflamed bite on Harry's skin with one finger, and his husband shivered delightfully.

"Shirt number two was your fault, though." 

Severus glared at Harry's unruly mop of hair, conceding the point reluctantly. "Yes, yes, we already established that. Number eight, however, was sorely your responsibility." 

Harry looked up, smiling sheepishly. "All right, I can't refute that. It was a dumb idea, shagging on the terrace." 

"Very dumb," Severus agreed, shifting one hand into his husband’s boxers and cupping his ass, slipping one finger between his cheeks. Harry trembled in his lap, breathing becoming more labored.

Severus smirked, nosing into sweet-smelling hair. He brought his mouth to Harry's ear, breathing deliberately on it. 

"Are you cold, my love?"

"N-no," Harry answered, squirming in his arms.

_ Victory_, Severus thought triumphantly, squeezing his husband's thigh just under the bite. 

"Perhaps if you were to wear some more covering clothes, you wouldn't be in this situation. Ever heard of actual trousers?"

"Severus, please," Harry whispered, tugging a lock of his hair. 

"Please what, Harry?"

Harry nipped his jaw, kissed the corner of his mouth. Severus turned his head and kissed him properly, tugging him even closer, feeling the proof of Harry’s arousal rub against his own. Harry moaned, and Severus bit his impertinent lip. 

"Severus, please - please."

Severus pulled him by his hair, displaying Harry’s bobbing Adam's apple. He sucked harshly on his skin, Harry whimpering beautifully in his grasp. With the other hand, Severus circled his entrance. 

"Tell me what you want, love, or I shan't give it to you."

"Bloody hell, Severus, just - bring me to bed and fuck me!" 

"Insolent brat," Severus purred, giving him another kiss. Wandlessly spelling Harry featherlight, he stood up with him firmly enclosed in his arms and carried him to their bedroom. 

As he crawled on top of Harry's eager body, he gave one last thought to the cruel fate of yet one more of his shirts. Then Harry kissed him, and all his focus shifted on ravishing his cheeky husband. 

There were worse things than purchasing another wardrobe, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos and comments are always welcome.
> 
> This work is part of the Snarry AUctoberfest 2020. The creator will be revealed after all works have been posted.


End file.
